A second chance for the lost
by Mistress of Darkness Katana
Summary: He regretted what he did. He felt empty after killing Itachi. Found half dead by our favored Miko and her 'Brother' how will his life change? Can little Setsuna help guide the two lost souls?
1. Chapter 1

This will be placed right when Sasuke kills Itachi.

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

He lied on the floor besides his dead brothers body, fatigue taking over his body. Regret filled his being at the very knowledge that HE killed his big brother. Wasn't him finally exacting revenge supposed to be great? Wasn't he supposed to be happy? Then why did he fell this... Void? Right in the center of his chest. He felt empty and cold.

The rain seemed to increase with his regret. He didn't care just as he didn't care for the footsteps heading his way.

"Hn, What to we have here?" A males voice reached his ears. Sasuke weakly turned his head and with blurry eyes saw two figures.

"It would seem he needs help." A woman spoke as she kneeled beside him. She checked Itachi and sighed. "He is dead." And she turned to Sasuke. Her eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul as she looked at him. "Help me." She ordered from the male.

"Do you presume to order me around."

"Not now bastard! Just help me!"

"... Very well."


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke awoke to his head hurting and the sound of swords. He slowly got up from his bed? Where the hell was he? He walked to the balcony window and with a flick of his wrist the doors opened. Onyx colored eyes took in the scene before him in well hidden shock.

A man and women were relentlessly clashing blades causing sparks to fly. The man had inky flowing black hair down his back with half in a ponytail. Rippling black bangs framed his handsome pale face and fell into crimson red eyes. Sasuke noticed his pupils to be white. He wore blue hakama's and haori with a purple vest with yellow and green designs.

The women he noticed was eternally beautiful. She had silky black hair that looked like a wet ravens wing to the floor with a blue like tint like his own. Her bangs neatly fell into her own crimson red eyes. He noted how both had eyeshadow with the women's being red and the mans sky blue. Her ruby red lips were set in a firm line showing no emotion. She had markings on her face and forehead but he could not make it out due to the distance between them. She wore a dark blue belly shirt that showed her firm stomach and the top of her breast, a black vest like shirt that only covered her sides it being open in the front so it shows the center of her body down to her and acts like shorts at the end. She had a blast shirt that stopped above her knees with standard ninja sandals.

"Stay still bastard!" The girl shouted in anger as she made to drive her sword through the man.

"Now, now, now Kagome. You can not kill me. If you do then you will die as well little sister." The man laughed as he side stepped her.

"I do not care! You monster! How dare you defile my daughter with your filthy hands! Stay away from her Naraku!" The women growled as she managed to slice the man on his cheek. A slice appeared on her face and she growled louder.

"Mommy's mad." A little voice spoke next to Sasuke. He looked down his left and saw a little girl. She had beautiful silver black tipped hair to her knees held in two high pigtails her eyes were a beautiful amber. She wore a white summer dress and white low heeled sanded. On her head sat white puppy ears tipped in black. A purple crescent moon sat on her head with jagged velvet markings on her cheeks.

"Hello I'm Setsuna!" Her pink lips upturned to show white teeth.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hn."

"Hum!"

"..."

"Hey!"

"..."

"Y-you do n-not li-li-ke me?" Her tear filled amber eyes stared at him. His eyes widened. If their was one thing he would never be able to live with it was a crying female. Setsuna clutched a boa to big for her. Where did she get that?

"Stop crying." He ordered and in a flash she smiled again.

"You talked!" But she soon sobered. "I wish mommy did not have to fight any more." She whispered.

Sasuke's dark eyes flashed with something akin to sympathy. He remembered how he once wish the same thing but for Itachi. The pain in his chest startled him for a second until he remembered why it was there. "Why is that?" He asked as he tried to ignore the guilt.

"Mommy always battles to protect our people as its Queen. But she always fights with Lord Naraku even if they are siblings." She looked down. "They always try to hurt each other." Setsuna hugged the boa tighter. "I wish I had a daddy."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome growled as she stalked... Yes she was far to graceful and refined to stomp, through her palace. The cent of her blood and his was causing her beast to awaken.

"I wonder." And she walked right into the room where her guest was staying. She was met with an empty bed and whispered words.

"I wish I had a daddy." Kagome's head snapped to her left to see her pup and the man she saved at the balcony over looking the sparing grounds she was just at.

"Setsuna." She spoke causing both to turn.


End file.
